


What's a Little Blood?

by cats_eye78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: I kinda suck at summariesThey arrive at his apartment already frantically kissing each other.  As soon as the door was kicked shut behind them clothing was practically torn off and tossed around the room.  After a moment he came up for air and pushed her back against front door his hands framing her delicate  face.  He just stared at her as if he was memorizing her features.





	1. Chapter 1

What's a Little Blood?

 

ch 1

They arrive at his apartment already frantically kissing each other. As soon as the door was kicked shut behind them clothing was practically torn off and tossed around the room. After a moment he came up for air and pushed her back against front door his hands framing her delicate face. He just stared at her as if he was memorizing her features. 

“Hey, you alright? Not gonna quit on me are you?” She wrinkled her button nose and ran one of her hands across her breasts bringing the focus of his gaze there.

He pressed her to the door again his erection trapped between their bodies.

“Does it feel like I'm quitting?” He practically growled.

She ground her hips against his, “Good.” 

She startled him by pushing him away. She started to get on her knees, cupid bow lips already open, only to be stopped by him.

“No. I'm too close and I wanna finish inside you,” he rubbed a thumb inside her folds, “inside here.”

He got her against the door again, one of her legs thrown over his hip as they resumed kissing. It quickly grew more heated, her fingers tangling in his short black hair. His muscled bunching as he picked her up causing her legs to wrap around him. Her head fell back hitting the door as he entered her, filling her almost to the point of pain. 

“Oh, god! Oh, mmm!” Her fingernails dug into his back.

He kept his mouth moving over her neck, face, shoulders. Wherever he couldn't reach with his mouth his hands roamed, cupping her breasts and toying with her nipples. Before taking a firm grasp of her ass and thighs as he fucked her against the door.

Then he smelled it. Blood. Then he felt it. His claws were out, as were his fangs!

“Oh god, oh shit!” He pulled out and practically dropped her to the floor.

“Ow, babe what's wrong?” She ask from the ground.

He didn't answer her as he stared at his bloody fingers in horror.

“Babe? Babe!” She gestured to him to help her up. When he did, “What's going on? One second you're taking me like I have never been taken before and the next you dumped me onto the floor! What the hell?”

Still unable to speak he showed her his hands. 

“So you scratched me? So what? What's a little blood? It's not like I didn't know you're a werewolf. Anyway it was totally hot.”

He found his voice, “What? Totally hot? I could have seriously hurt you!”

“No you couldn't have. Because you're you and I'm me and you wouldn't hurt me.”

“You're bleeding!”

“And if you didn't instantly heal you'd still be bleeding from me.” To prove her point she ran her hand across his back coming back with little spots of blood. “Good thing you do heal, I'd hate to mess up your tattoo. Now can we please get back to the best sex I've ever had?” She reached between them and pumped his cock a few times before sliding him back inside of her. “Oh yes, that's where you belong.” With a dirty grin she pulled herself up forcing him to take hold of her again and bit down at the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

He let out a loud growl and sank his claws into her pert ass, snapping his hips with vicious thrusts that shook the door.

“Mmmm,” her head fell back, lower lip caught between her teeth, “oh yeah, ohhhh!”

“Like this? You really want it this hard?” 

“Not to sound cliche, but I wanna feel you for a week.”

“I can do that.”

\-------------------------------------------

The next morning she woke to find him playing connect the moles across her back with his tongue. 

“Hey, Derek.”

“Hey,” kiss, “Stiles.”

“What was that about last night?”

He looked away, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Hey, I might not have your wolfy senses but even I know that's a lie. You've never freaked out like that over a little blood.”

“Actually, if you remember, I did kinda the first time we had sex.”

“Well, yeah, but not that bad. I mean, you actually stopped mid thrust.”

He buried his face in the pillows, “You're just so much smaller and softer than I'm used to. You seem so fragile.”

“I'm not that small! 5'6'' is a respectable height for a girl! And soft? Soft?!? What are you implying?”

“I'm not implying anything. You are my Mate and you are perfect however you are. You just aren't all ribs and elbows right now.” He smirked at her and gave her a soft kiss.

“Okay, I'm scared to look. You look.” She scrunched her eyes shut and flopped onto her back exposing her stomach.

“Oh my god.”

“Oh my god, good? Or oh my god, bad? Babe, don't leave me hanging!” Stiles cracked open one of her eyes, eyeing her mate.

“Good, sweetheart, oh my god, good. Look the mark is where Deaton said it would be.” Derek gazed at his mates soft belly reverently.

Stiles looked too and when she saw the small red heart on her lower stomach.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“Well, looks like you got me on the first try.” She chuckled. “Guess I'll get to change back into a guy in nine months.”

“More like ten months.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ten months. Most pregnancies last closer to ten months.” He fought not to grin at the horrified expression that was growing on his, pregnant, mate's face. Mmmm. Pregnant. The thought made him wanna....

“Oh, no you don't! I know that look and we are not.... Ten months? Really? I'm gonna get so fat!”

“Mmhmm. Don't think like that. You are carrying my pups. That's so...”

“Wait a damn minute here! Pups? What the hell?”

“Did you even listen to Deaton?” Derek glared at Stiles. 

“Sure I listened. Drink this potion, don't panic when your penis turns inside out, hopefully the first time will take, then it just kinda went bla bla bla.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well part of the bla bla was a chance of pups. It's not likely, it's mostly a figure of spee--”

He broke off his explanation when Stiles fainted with a mutter of, “You're gonna be the girl next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

What's a Little Blood?

ch 2

 

Earlier that day.....

When Stiles woke up after drinking the potion Derek was still marveling at how different he, no she gotta call her she now, looked as a girl. Her jaw was softer, not as sharp and her already full lips were now full to the point of being pouty and that already cute button nose was downright delicate now. She had shrunk, no longer the 5'10'' young man he was used to, now she was maybe 6'' shorter. Also as a man he had been lean muscles and pointy elbows, he smiled shaking his head as he remembered all the times those elbows had got him in their sleep. But this girl was soft. The boy's t-shirt and jeans were pulled tight over her changed anatomy. She had full hips and thighs, a shapely ass and large perky breasts. This was gonna be different. And yet even as he catalogs all the differences she opened her eyes and smiled at him. They are the same sunlight through dark amber eyes that he fell for the first time he saw them. That smile, still crooked and full of love. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss the girl in the bed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he ask brushing the now shoulder length hair off her cheek, running his thumb across the constellation of moles that still adorn the pale skin.

“I don-- Oh, wow!” Her tip-tilted doe eyes widened in shock at hearing her new voice for the first time. “Holy crap! I sound like a girl!”

“And you look like one too.”

“I do?” She got up from the table too quickly and stumbled.

“Hey, hey, not so fast.” Luckily Derek anticipated this reaction and was ready to catch her. Leading Stiles over to a mirror, “See you make just as pretty a girl as you were a handsome guy.”

“Bullshit Derek, you're the only one who thought I was handsome.” Stiles' grumpy expression on this girl's face was nothing short of adorable. “Huh, I guess I am pretty. I think? Am I? Really?”

He wrapped his arms around the panicking girl and kissed the side of her face. 

“You are more than pretty. Sweetheart, you are beautiful.”

“Hey, how short am I now, I feel like a midget.”

“I would say you're probably around 5'5'', but I will be able to tell you exactly how tall you are after the exam.” Deaton smiled as he entered the room.

“Exam?” Stiles squeaked.

“Yes. Just a quick and simple examination to make sure you are healthy and everything that was supposed to transform did in fact transform.” When Stiles made a whining noise, “Now stop that, Derek will be here the whole time to hold your hand.”

The exam was not quite as simple as the newly made girl could have hoped but it was quick. It was worth it when the prognosis came back with everything being as it should be. Turns out Stiles was now 5'6''.

While he wash his hands he threw the comment over his shoulder, “At the risk of sounding crass, there is no time like the present to get started on your future. Hmm?” He laughed to himself as they practically ran from his office.


End file.
